Friendship
by Eigwayne
Summary: Friendship is what drives us, sometimes. Aoi thinks about seeing Kozue again during Sere 26, and Kouji reflects separately on Ikumi and how it helps to have someone there. Two chapters. Complete.
1. Aoi and Kozue

Friendship

infinite Ryvius fic by Elise

These shorts were written as part of my alphabetical drabble self-challenge on my writing journal, and ending up being almost a set. So, upon editting, I made them one.

With Ryvius, it is the friendships that I feel are most important in the series, far more than the romantic relationships. So I have been exploring that a little.

These short stories (and I do mean short!) take place around or after episode 26, so it is important to me that you don't spoil yourselves before you see the ending of the series, and the return to the Ryvius.

Ryvius is property of Sunrise, and distributed by Bandai in the US. No profit is being made from this work; it is purely for entertainment only.

This piece is about Aoi and Kozue, and takes place during episode 26 itself, at the time of their return to the Ryvius.

* * *

Friendship

Part 1- Aoi and Kozue

As much as Aoi liked being with Kouji, it was Kozue she wanted to see the most. They hadn't parted on the best of terms; no one on the Ryvius had. When the man- Kotsugi, she thought she recalled his name- said they were wanted back aboard the ship, she thought of how she hadn't been able to speak to Kozue.

Kouji had gotten to talk to Ikumi, even if he had tricked her to do it. She'd been scared silly when he left her behind with that comment. She still bristled at the thought. "Here, Aoi. Stay in this dark room all by your lonesome while I track down my pals. By the way, Ikumi was the one who nearly killed me. Isn't that a lark?" It made her very angry.

She missed her friends a lot. Having a boyfriend wasn't the same. Kouji didn't like to talk

about nothing, and he wanted kisses sometimes. Which could be nice, but didn't he understand she was scared? Kisses were dangerous; they led to other things, and nice girls didn't do Other Things until they were properly married. Or at least very well committed and mentally prepared for that step. And she knew she wasn't, not with the specter of the Ryvius hanging over her every time Kouji tried to hold her. So she deflected him by being goofy.

She knew Kozue would understand.

The thought of the Ryvius always brought her back to Kozue and Reiko. She missed them, wanted to talk to them and get everything that she'd held in before out. And after they'd gotten everything hurtful out of the way, they would laugh and assure each other that they were still the best of friends. She wanted to find out all the things they thought since they parted, all the movies watched and books read- and if they dared be so bold, all the boys ogled and relationships had or wanted.

She wanted to be normal girls again. She wanted things the way they were, and if they couldn't be the way they were, like Kozue had insisted when she hid from her, then she wanted a new way with Kozue.

So when she made her decision to return to the Ryvius, she went for the same reason Kouji did. To make new friends with her old. Kouji didn't say it that way, but she knew that was what he meant when she saw Oze looking at him so sadly. She didn't make Kouji stay with her then, even if she was lonely without him.

And then she saw Kozue, and Kozue let her hug her. She was with her friend, her old new friend, and everything was all right again.


	2. Kouji and Ikumi

Friendship

infinite Ryvius fic by Elise

These shorts were written as part of my alphabetical drabble self-challenge on my writing journal, and ending up being almost a set. So, upon editting, I made them one.

With Ryvius, it is the friendships that I feel are most important in the series, far more than the romantic relationships. So I have been exploring that a little.

These short stories (and I do mean short!) take place around or after episode 26, so it is important to me that you don't spoil yourselves before you see the ending of the series, and the return to the Ryvius.

Ryvius is property of Sunrise, and distributed by Bandai in the US. No profit is being made from this work; it is purely for entertainment only.

This part takes place during a completely made-up-by-me incident during the second voyage, in which Ikumi refuses to return to the Vital Guarder team, and Kouji finds out and confronts him on it.

* * *

Friendship

Part 2- Kouji and Ikumi

"Why aren't you in the Vital Guarder program any more?"

Ikumi looked up, startled by the fury in Kouji's tone. "What are you talking about?"

Kouji stood in the middle of his room, fists clenched at his sides and eyebrows furrowed. His tie was crooked like he'd been pulling on it. "Aoi said that Yuki said you weren't at VG training the first day. She heard you quit."

"I did," Ikumi said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" the other boy demanded. "You're an excellent pilot, and you're more of a leader than the others. Even Yuki follows you when you're operating the VG. So why did you quit?"

Ikumi gave him a level look. "As if you need to ask that, after what I did with that machine."

"I knew it would be a stupid reason," Kouji spat.

"That's not a stupid reason. I can't be in charge of the VG. I'll ruin everything again." Ikumi stood and put his hands on Kouji's shoulders. "I don't want to hurt anyone ever again. Surely –you- understand that." Ikumi moved the thumb of his left hand gently over Kouji's shoulder. Underneath his maroon jacket and pale yellow shirt were the pin-prick scars from a needlegun. Kouji's expression softened and he glanced away from him.

"I do understand," he said softly. "But that doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing. You're a great pilot, Ikumi. And you're not the person you were when..." He trailed off, resting his hand on top of Ikumi's. The weight didn't hurt anymore; the wounds were closed and he was almost good as new.

It was Ikumi who was still wounded, and wounds in the heart took longer to heal.

"I believe in you, Ikumi," said Kouji, looking into his friend's eyes. As disappointed as he was when he found out his friend had chosen to remain in a lower classification of piloting, he realized he had to trust Ikumi to know what was best for himself. "Whatever you decide, I believe you can do it. Whether it's getting back on the VG team like I know you can, or staying in Second Class, I believe in you and trust your judgment."

Ikumi smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Have you ever thought of going into motivational speaking?" he joked, throwing an arm around Kouji's neck companionably.

"Have you ever thought of being serious for more than five minutes at a time?"

"Not recently. Why?" They chuckled at each other and started out the door arm-in-arm.

Regardless of what came before, and what might come after, Kouji was relieved than Ikumi was his friend, and that he was Ikumi's. Because knowing someone was there for you was the best way to heal.


End file.
